A wireless mobile device can include one or more location-aware applications that are configured to perform location based tasks such as store finding and transit routing. Location-aware applications depend on positioning method to determining a location of a wireless mobile device. A positioning method is configured to incorporate a satellite positioning system receiver in a wireless mobile device and to specify a real-time location of the wireless mobile device by use of only signals from satellites. Satellite based positioning can provide high accuracy, but require a positive line of sight between satellites and the wireless mobile device. In open sky areas where satellite positioning signals seldom are obstructed, the wireless mobile device can receive sufficient line of sight signals from satellites. However, satellite based positioning is largely ineffective while a wireless mobile device is within shadow areas. Further, receiving and processing satellite positioning signals may consume substantial energy and hence shorten battery duration.